Phone Call
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: What would happen if Jake just showed up at Calleigh's door in the middle of her and Eric's relationship? How would she break to him? Would she do it before Eric saw them talking at the door? R&R EC duh! CaKe in a way.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jake would somehow pop up in the middle of Calleigh's and Eric's relationship? How would it go down? Would it be EC or would it be CaKe? Read to find out.

Phone Call

Calleigh shifted her position in the comfortable leather seat, snuggling her aching head against it more. No matter how she'd move or where she'd move, it would still pain, and way more. After settling with a new position she closed her eyes and tried to forget what she saw. But the more she tried to erase it from her memory the more she would recall it and clearly, too. It made her head throb even worse.

Suddenly the car screeched to a stop at the stoplight, sending head into the window. She grunted miserably leaning back into the seat. The pain came ringing like a her cell phone and as strong as her heartbeat in her head.

"Sorry," he apologised, "you okay?" Eric watched her eyes squeeze shut as she struggled to seek comfort from the seat, finding no pleasure. He assumed it was a migrain, one of her many effects after finishing a tough case. Over the six months he'd spent dating her, he picked up on the small things just like this. He now knew how she'd react with him when they happened and how exactly to comfort her. He kept staring and worrying about her disturbed facial expression. The light turned green and he drove off, neverminding her not responding. Maybe she wasn't really in the mood to... in truth she wasn't.

Calleigh opened her watery eyes looking through the window at the moon shining...

_"How can his fingerprints be on the knife, if he wasn't even in the house?" Ryan asked. He stood beside the white lay-out table._

_"I have no clue, Evan said that he wasn't even in the house at the time," Calleigh said._

_"Maybe Evan didn't see when he came in and took the kinife? What if he snuck inside." Eric replied._

_"Well, do you have any evidence of him entering the room? Did you lift any prints, transfer?" she suggested._

_"No, there was nothing...then how is this guy tied to the case?" Eric wondered impatiently._

_"I don't know, I..." she paused. Calleigh tore of her left glove and took out her ringing phone from her back pocket. The two waited for her to take the call. As she was about to answer it, she froze staring at the screen. Her surprized reaction and upset huff didn't go unnoticed, although she wanted it to. Calleigh faced Eric then focused back on it. It rang for about thirty seconds before she decided to take it. "Um - excuse me." She practically rushed out of the lab._

_Eric's gaze followed her until it could no more. He wondered. He wasn't being over protective of her but knew that wasn't her regular reaction to anything. And he should know. He remained puzzled and glued to the hallway._

_"I think Evan was lying to us," Ryan distured his thinking, not too bothered by the two's reaction._

The vehicle stopped for its last time for the night: in her driveway. Eric quickly hopped out and opened the door to the back seat and took up his laptop and closed it. His eyes spotted her body still asleep from the night's drive from work to home.

"Calleigh," he called from the driver's seat door. When she didn't move he walked around to her. He opened the door and she nearly fell out, but caught herself. She squintted her eyes to see him then slowly crept out of the car onto the hard ground. Once she moved away from it he slammed it closed.

"It still hurts?" he asked placing and arm aroun her for support. She nodded, really appreciating his help, but nodded too fast and her lunch came out all over the road in front of her. Eric held onto her weak body, obviously sick. "You should stay home tomorrow."

ECECECECECEC

After she took her shower ever so slowly and practically shoving him off her body when he tried to help, he began to bathe. Calleigh had already dried off and dressed herself but was about to leave the bathroom, when he saw her reflection. It haunted her, she looked like a dead body rotting, which was her definition of being sick. She then faced Eric: his chocolate body moving around behind the translucent wall, wet, hot and naked. If she weren't sick she'd probably be in there, having fun and teasing him when he teased her. She grinned, but only for a second. The door bell had rung and resonated throughout the house.

"I'll get it," she quipped before the bell had stopped.

"You sure?" he shouted above the running water's storm.

"Yeah," she bearly whispered, heading out. As her feet hit the carpet of her room she heard his voice, as loud and rusty as she could remember, calling her name from her front door. Jake. Calleigh jumped awake and her dead body became alive. She ran on her toes to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. And from her desk she grabbed a chair and hitched it underneath the knob. Eric couldn't know of this.

Calleigh walked, this time, downstairs and opened the door to him.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi, Jake," she answered, "you look well." That's all she could get out of her mouth without feeling the vomit rise in her throat. Jake was like a picture; looked the same all the time. In his leather jacket, dirty white shirt and rough jeans he smiled. Oh his crooked, bruised lip grin, it never got old, then again it never got new. She once fell for it, went crazy for it, but now felt sick seeing it.

"You, too," he tried, "so, surprize." Jake smiled brighter and threw his arms in the air. Her brain said smile and go along with it, but she said no.

"Surprize?" she repeated unbelievingly.

"Aren't you? I mean, I haven't been around in so long and now I'm back... free from the gang chasing me. Just think of me being back from the dead like Horatio. Calleigh?"

She stared blankly in his face and no words could come to her mouth. Eventually she looked down at her feet on top of each other and their toes nervously playing with each other. How was she going to break this to him? When, now? But how?

"C'mon, not even a nice to see you Jake, or I miss you Jake?" he started again. She suddenly felt his gritty palm lift her head up by her chin. His cold touch made her shiver and move away. "Can I come in?" He began to step forward and she blocked him by moving into him, which felt very wrong.

"Uh, no. I mean, I'm already going to bed soon. I'm very tired..." she lied, in a way. She uncomfortably moved from his touch.

"Okay I understand, but you look like you might need someone to spend the night with you," he suggested. He cupped her her cheek and moved in for a kiss. An alarm went off inside her, and as he came closer to her she jerked forward, accidentally hitting into his lips. Calleigh dragged herself away from his touch and ran into the kitchen hovering over the sink.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I."

"Leave," she shouted as loud as she could. Then she threw-up.

"No don't do this," he tried to talk her out of it.

"Jake," she cried. Calleigh turned around from the sink wiping her mouth. A door slammed upstairs jolting them from talking. They both faced the stairs as someone came racing down.

Eric bent the corner sticking his pistol out in Jake's direction...the two men saw each other...


	2. Chapter 2

You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. I hope you like it though, 'cause it was hell to write.

Chapter 2

_"Jake," she cried. Calleigh turned around from the sink wiping her mouth. A door slammed upstairs jolting them from talking. They both faced the stairs as someone came racing down._

_Eric bent the corner sticking his pistol out in Jake's direction...the two men saw each other..._

Eric stared at Jake who stood inches away from the barrel of his gun. Although realizing it was Jake, he still held his weapon firmly. He faced Calleigh, who leaned against the sink for support. She appeared more drained of her colour than before and he noticed smears of spit on her cheek and hand. Eric glared at him once more.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in a low tone. Jake's mind stuttered unsaid words as he eyed death a few inches before him. But when sense finally came to mind he realized that Eric couldn't shoot him. "Huh? Answer me?"

"None of your business," Jake said unafraid, "get that thing out outta my face."

"I will, when you tell me what's going on down here," he refused.

"Eric," Calleigh warned fatiguely, "put down the gun."

She reached her hand forward towards it. Eric found it hard to disobey her, especially with her in this state. Through his aggravation he thought about the right thing to do, but Jake answered before he could.

"Looks like nobody'll be getting their way tonight."

"Not until he fesses up," he cocked his gun slowly. Calleigh became wide eyed at the scene playing out in front of her. What was Eric doing?

"How about I alert the police that you're threatening me?" Jake took two steps back.

"Or you could start by telling me why you're harassing her?" he took two steps forward.

"He's not harassing me, Eric we're just talking... just go back upstairs and wait for me." She went closer to him and carefully took the gun away and uncocked it, placing it on the counter. Calleigh put on her large, sad puppy-dog eyes to calm him down. It worked for a moment.

"So you're with him now - I should've known, I saw it coming. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to her like that - you know what, just get out."

"No, Cal. I need to talk to you."

"Just get out, she can't talk right now." Eric went into his face and he stepped even further back. Jake wouldn't give up trying and he wouldn't either.

"Okay you need to back-up!" Jake yelled, "I came here to have a conversation with her not you, I have a right to..."

"Can't you see she's sick, Jake? Go take your problems to someone else!"

They carried on as if she was invisible, both yelling and threatening each other to leave her alone. Everything just fell on her at once. She could manage dealing with her ex all alone, but the two of them was overwhelming. The problem they created before her became bigger and louder and harder to watch.

Calleigh's head ache banged like a hammer against their shouts. Her dull eyes switched from one man to the next shouting and shoving. Her breaths quickened and deepened, they wouldn't stop - pain just wouldn't stop.

Suddenly she let out a loud, high-pitched, deafening scream!

"Stop! Just stop it!" she drew a few breaths, "stop fighting, it's not making any sense. Eric stop being so over protective of me, this my house and I can do what I want and Jake can't possibly do anything to hurt me!" The two stared at her: red in the face and wet with tears. She faced him and continued, "You wanted to see me and just came whenever you wanted, you had me waiting for so long. I've been through this with you a million times, Jake! And you never stop! Just face the fact that I've moved on, and you should too!"

With that piece of information Jake kicked the door with rage then stormed through it. Eric watched in total silence as he ran down the short flight of steps and away from the door. Once in the street on the sidewalk he turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with someone - obviously I didn't know!..." Calleigh stepped up to the door and listened, "...You made me look like a fool. You could've warned me today on the phone! Honestly, if I knew you were dating him I'd never come back here!" he grunted and began to walk again. He ceased again and added:

"You complain about me making you wait, if you knew what was good for you, you'd wait! I disappeared after I gave you the evidence, because the gang'd kill me if I didn't! Heck, you never ended our relationship, you waited until I left, then you got with someone else! You know you sound like a slut! You know what, go ahead - you don't care about me, I don't care about you either!" He crossed the street disappearing into the distance.

Calleigh just slammed the door in aggravation.

"Cal.?" he began reaching for her. But she pushed him out of the way and ran up the stairs bawling. Eric stood there in shock staring at the door. He quickly locked it and raced up the stairs behind her.

"Calleigh!" he yelled.

"Leave me!" she screamed back at him.

As soon as Eric reached the second floor she slammed her room door in his face. He remained there in the darkness feeling guilt and shame. His heart fell out of him hearing her cry out. Did she mean go away or leave for ever? This one thought haunted him...


	3. Chapter 3

Everytime I go to I always looks straight at the mail box and it's usually filled with heart filled emails you guys send me. And I must apologise for not thanking you. You guys are a big help to me writing these chapters! So thanks everyone for reading, commenting, personal messages, favouriting my stories and me, and for those people who don't comment, too! You're ALL awesome!

Chapter 3

_As soon as Eric reached the second floor she slammed her room door in his face. He remained there in the darkness feeling guilt and shame. His heart fell out of him hearing her cry out. Did she mean go away or leave for ever? This one thought haunted him..._

Calleigh stood gasping in the middle of her room. Her glances flew everywhere and her feet shifted hesitantly on the carpet, unsure of what to do. She felt weak, tired, selfless, restless - so damn confused. Jake's words resonated loudly in her mind almost as if he never left the house. All this panic made her feel even sicker than before, she suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

Eric could hear her hyperventilating on the other side of the door when he pressed against it.

"You okay?" he worried. She didn't respond. "Calleigh? Hey, look, I'm sorry for what happened... I just, I thought that someone locked me in the bathroom to hurt you... Cal., please." He begged for mercy. After another moment of listening to her weep, he tried twisting the knob. And it opened. Eric raced over and held her by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," but before he could continue she got vexed and turned on him.

She started hitting and clawing at him, letting out all her anger into him. She screamed at any chance she hit him. Eric tried to dodge her flying hands and feet while trying to hold her in place. But still she continued to cry and scream at him as he tried his best to get her to stop. For a while they struggled there.

Eventually she slid down against his body settling restlessly at his feet, tired of such an altercation, bringing him down with her. She gave up fighting, because her pain became unbearable and most of all she just wanted to let go. He watched her cautiously as she held onto him by the neck. Water overflowed out of her eyes and onto everything it could find.

Then she couldn't resist holding onto him, now tugging and pulling him closer - for comfort. She wanted to be let free but be held at the same time. Eric pulled her in and she weeped into him harder, seemingly going into a coughing fit.

"Alright, easy," he calmly lifted her over to the bed. He sat on the edge with her in his lap. "Easy." He waited until she calmed a bit.

"Don't... I don't want you to leave me," she said, "I can't believe this is happening again - I've been through this too many times. This is, way too hard for me... why would he do something like that?" She asked, particularly herself, that's when she remembered, "but then, he's Jake. Expect the unexpected... he's so ugh! But I loved him."

Eric's brows scrunched in the middle of his forehead, "You love him?"

"I don't hate him, Eric, I just..." she paused not knowing what to say. He mistook 'loved' for 'love' and she now made sense.

"It's alright, I understand, you don't have to explain yourself."

"I feel like I have to, Eric, it's just too much... I wanna be in love, but it hurts me... love, hurts me." What was she saying? It was obvious that she wants love and needs it too, but when she has it it hurts? It was all so confusing but at the same time made sense. He just listened to her explain herself and let it all out. Let out her problems and the hurtful things out into the air, where they could be blown away and hopefully she'd get some rest that night.

Eric waited, she leaned her back against him, while she thought.

"I mean, I love you, I love you to death, Eric. And I love Jake too, I just don't like his behaviour," she continued, "he was the second guy in whole world I've ever loved. I used to think that he was the best and I went crazy over this _bad boy _kind of style, he seemed so perfect and my mind just kept fantasizing about life with each other, forever... We broke up, 'cause of this kind of stupidness, then we found each other again... Now he left 'cause of the new rules and stuff. And I waited, I did wait. I waited for him to come back and when he did, he had to go away again. Because he ran away with the evidence to give me, and the gang saw, they were gonna kill him... I feel so stupid, I hurt him. Oh my God, what did I do?" She began blaming herself again.

"Hey, you did nothing, Cal... you said it yourself that you didn't want to keep waiting and you want to move on with your life. Cal., Jake can't keep hoping you'd be here for him whenever he gets back, when he feels like. No..."

"But isn't that what lovers do? They wait and," she paused staring at him, realizing what she just said: she just implied that she was Jake's lover, "no, no, no, I don't mean that. I'm sorry, don't listen to me..."

"Cal., Cal., calm down, I'm on your side...I know what you meant, okay?" For a moment silence became dominant.

"I," she started slowly while tearing up, "I just want to make sure that, that you know I love you. And, and I don't want to be with anyone else." She shyly looked away, feeling embarrassed and foolish and out of place, suddenly feeling like she didn't belong.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave you, and I," he took a deep breath, "I love you back - more than you even know it."

"I don't want to doubt you, my mind is just filled of doubt, 'cause I've never been so in love with some one and I've never, ever had anything right in my life. I doubt the fact that relationships can last, it's just a fairytale to me, it's like I don't believe."

"Cal., it's okay to doubt, it's human and you're making choices in your life... that's what brings on the doubt. I've never been so in love with some one and I hadn't anything go right in my life either. Except for you... you shouldn't feel that you alone have those doubts, I have them too, people have them. You're not alone."

"I can't be alone, because now I have you," she suddenly burst into tears. Out came tears of joy, swelling in her green eyes came tears of belonging, flowing down her sticky cheeks where tears of hope and greatness. They drained onto her shirt and shorts bringing a feeling that she would be okay for life. So many tears were so hard to contain, she had no choice but to let them flow.

Eric nudged her head with his chin, sliding his face against hers and enveloped his arms round her body. His wrapped his palms over hers settling them on her thighs. Without her sobs ceasing, she looked up at him, into his caring brown eyes and smiled through the hot water. He then knew she was fine. Yes, Calleigh Duquesne was _fine._

Calleigh turned to face him more, her eyes remaining glued to his. And, as if on cue, they moved in for the kiss. Both of them paused when they felt the touch of the other's lips. Then went into motion once again. Eric carefully grasped her lips with his, his tongue wanting intrude but waited. Hers didn't. He went on slowly, while her hand snuck behind his neck pulling him down for entry. Then he proceeded, knowing that she wanted more. She was all over him, almost sucking him in. But she need it. The need for comfort and relaxation. A kiss was more than pleasure, it was a form of relievement that eased the muscles and the mind of stress.

Soon she pulled out of the warm encounter, with her eyes to see his open slowly. He pulled her body into his, resting his chin on her blonde hair. His rubbed her arm reassuringly. They stayed in that position until he felt her let go of her emotions and slept. He laid her down in bed and joined beside her.


End file.
